1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack, and particularly to an audio jack used in a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) to connect with a complementary plug connector for transmitting signals.
2. The Related Art
With the rapid development of electrical devices such as PDAS, mobile phones and notebooks, audio jacks mounted on printed circuit boards in these electrical devices are increasingly used for transmitting signals to complementary plug connectors. Referring to FIG. 7, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,872 discloses a conventional audio jack comprising an insulative housing 5, a first terminal 6 received in a first groove 102 of the housing 5, a second terminal 7 received in a second groove 104 of the housing 5 and a third terminal 8 received in a third groove 106 of the housing 5. The first terminal 6 has a frame portion 64, a contact arm 65 extending upwardly from one side (not labeled) of the frame portion 64 for connecting with a contact of a plug connector (not shown), and a mounting tail 66 extending downwardly from the same side of the frame portion 64 for mounting to a printed circuit board (not shown). The second terminal 7 has the same construction as the first terminal 6. The third terminal 8 has a main body 82, a pair of opposite mounting legs 87 at both ends of the main body 82 for mounting to the printed circuit board and a pair of resilient curved contact tongues 88 extending from the main body 82 in a forward direction from between the mounting legs 87. A clamping space 89 is defined between the resilient contact tongues 88 for receiving and clamping the contact of the plug connector. However, because the resilient contact tongues 88 of the third terminal 8 are too short to allow a large amount of deformation, they are not capable of providing enough clamping force to clamp the contact of the plug connector when the plug connector mates with the jack. In addition, in actual use, after repeated insertions of the contact of the plug connector into the audio jack, the resilient contact tongues 88 may be plastically deformed, losing their original shape and adversely affecting proper connection with the plug connector. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.